Teletubbies Xtranormal
Teletubbies Xtranormal is a Xtranormal project created by Prettykitty32 and Handsomepuppy32. After finding out about Xtranormal from her friend Handsomepuppy32, she decided to make Teletubbies for Xtranormal. She is is currently making Teletubbies episodes on Xtranormal and posting them to Youtube. After doing, The Wizard Of Oz Xtranormal, Handsomepuppy32 decided to do the Teletubbies VHS. He is also currently posting them to Youtube. Cast *Gerhardt - Tinky-Winky *Carter - Dipsy *Felicity - Laa-Laa *Ruby - Po, Little Girl in TV Events, Flowers *Pablo - Noo-Noo *Wendell - Narrator *Lisa - Voice Trumpet (Female), Cousin Julie (Family Party) *Jet - Voice Trumpet (Male), Uncle Alex (Family Party) *Halfpound - Little Boy in TV Events, Puppet from the Magic House (Magical Event) , Flowers *Sarah Palin - Bear With Brown Fuzzy Hair (Magical Event), Mother (Family Party) (School Tour) TV Events *Tetsuo - Scary Lion (Magical Event), Cashier (Bakery Trip), Father (Family Party) TV Events *Olivia - Cousin Beth (Family Party) *Debra - Aunt Kathy (Family Party), Miss Molly (School Tour), Funny Lady TV Events *Katie - Mother (Bakery Trip) TV Events, Aunt Carrie (Family Party), Debbie TV Events *Anges - Mother (Playing Tennis) TV Events, Aunt Jenna (Family Party) *Ethan - Father (Playing Tennis) TV Events, Uncle Steven (Family Party) *Tripp - Uncle Max (Family Party), King Pleausre and The Biscuit Boys TV Events *Billie - Little Bo Peep (Magical Event) *Bunny - Animals (Magical Event), Rabbits *Bunny Lilac - Animals (Magical Event) *Bunny Yellow - Animals (Magical Event) *Shebu Rainbow - Animals (Magical Event), Sheep (Magical Event) *Polly - Doves (Magical Event) *Dale - Andy Brown TV Events *Leonel - Alex Pasacall TV Events Episodes #Bedroom Tour #Playing Tennis #Bakery Trip #Family Party #School Tour #Naughty Rabbit #Fun With Debbie #Old King Cole #4 Wild Animals #Little Boy Blue VHS #Here Come the Teletubbies #Nursery Rhymes #Dance with the Teletubbies #Animals Big and Small #Big Hug #Favourite Things #Uh-oh! Messes and Muddles! #What's That? Trivia *Tetsuo was going to be Tinky-Winky at first but, Gerhardt was chosen instead. Tetsuo was later given the roles of the Scary Lion, the Father in Family Party, and Cashier in Bakery Trip. *Tetsuo was also going to be the Male Voice Trumpet but Jet was chosen instead. Tetsuo was given the roles as explained above. *Lisa was going to be Laa-Laa but, Felicity was chosen instead. Lisa was given the roles of the Female Voice Trumpet, and Cousin Julie in Family Party. *Prettykitty32 has stopped Teletubbies Xtranormal because it has gotten her very busy. Handsomepuppy32 has stopped Teletubbies Xtranormal VHS Collection because Xtranormal doesn't work on his laptop anymore. *On July 4, 2013, Prettykitty32 announced that Teletubbies Xtranormal has returned with 4 seasons with 10 episodes for each season. She is currently working on it. Handsomepuppy32 has started a new series called "Teletubbies GoAnimate" based off of Prettykitty32's series. *On July 16, Prettykitty32 decided to cancel the series again because she ran out of ideas and with Xtranormal ending on July 31st, she won't be able to finish the episodes. Gallery Watch Here is a link to the videos:http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2F4EBCAA3BB9001A&feature=plcp Enjoy! Category:Xtranormal Category:Teletubbies